


гравитация — это реакция материи на одиночество.

by thed0ra



Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, last 20 episodes do not exist
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25190524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thed0ra/pseuds/thed0ra
Summary: любовь, которую саске к наруто испытывает — она глубокая, почти родственная, потому что: безусловная, вот почему.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 23





	гравитация — это реакция материи на одиночество.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ilen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilen/gifts).



> текст написан ко дню рождения чудесной насти ильен: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilen/pseuds/ilen
> 
> альтернативный постканон: саске и наруто после четвертой великой войны шиноби вместе отправились путешествовать.  
> героям больше двадцати лет. 
> 
> название и текст песни взяты из фильма "the half of it".

_here we are  
took so long  
came so far  
and i slept half the way on your shoulder_

со дня на день обещавшийся отцвести август так и остается почти до конца сентября, шумит грузными кронами темных деревьев, и на приближающиеся холода намекают только торопливые сборы птиц. саске принюхивается: пахнет завтрашним ливнем.  
небо: высокое, черное, звездное, — какое в городе не увидишь, свежестью ложится на голые плечи, и саске весь опускается под его тяжестью, не сломанный, но — расслабленный.

пять лет как он собирает себя по кускам, не зная толком, а что он такое. месть, жестокость и страх обожгли его, спалили контуры, покрыли всего изнутри жирной соленой копотью, и возникла идея: вместо того, чтобы мазать штукатурку на пепелище, разгрести мусор и выстроить что-то новое, что захочется, но поверх. а чтобы понять, что, собственно, хочется

пять лет — как они с наруто ушли из конохи.

саске неохотно отмирает, когда слышит шаги за спиной: кутается в юкату, поворачивается всем торсом едва-едва, больше подавая знак, чем правда пытаясь что-то увидеть. наруто в ответ шебуршится в глубине комнаты.

— ты долго.

— хочу, чтобы все было как следует.

наруто отпустил волосы, и они касаются лица саске прежде, чем он сам падает лицом саске в макушку.

— соскучился? — с игривым ехидством.

но саске отвечает серьезно и искренне:

— да.

подмечая, как под смех и смущенное _«черт»_ наруто в нем что-то дрожит и срастается.

на пару секунд так и замирают, сравнивая дыхания кожей, наруто принюхивается, трется свежепобритой щекой, утверждаясь в своем существовании: просто и — _рядом_ , — и только потом отпускает напряжение из спины, ложась на саске всем весом. от него все еще неуловимо пахнет железом крови, а в глазах отблески отгремевших огней, но

саске, расправив плечи, наугад находит пальцами его лохматый затылок, массирует, загребает пряди, и чужое дыхание окончательно успокаивается.

— показывай, что ты там притащил.

наруто с готовностью усаживается рядом и вытряхивает содержимое из тканевой сумки, спохватившись, едва успевает поймать чашечки и пару бутылок саке. на пол вываливаются фрукты и палочки фейерверков.

— я поставил суши в комнате. ты же не очень голодный?

— мы ужинали пару часов назад.

— мало ли.

наруто весь светится.

— разве можно жечь фейерверки в номере? — саске выбирает себе небольшое зеленое яблоко, откусывает, жмурится, откладывает: чуть кислит.

— последний день нашего, — едва заметная короткая хмурость, пауза, — путешествия. можно и похулиганить.

саске закатывает глаза.

— герой мира шиноби, дамы и господа.

— эй, — наруто пинает его голой пяткой. — сам такой же.

и вот хер поймешь: обижаться сейчас или смутиться.

за эти пять лет саске к наруто: а черт его знает.  
привык, прирос, прикипел, приноровился,  
пришел.  
да, хорошее слово. саске к наруто пришел по-настоящему, чтобы остаться, и это для наруто значит гораздо больше, чем даже спасение всего мира, чем признание деревни, чем статус хокаге, это — это про то, что самый дорогой человек его действительно выбрал. не за заслуги и не за силу, вообще ни за что. просто потому что наруто — это наруто.  
любовь, которую саске к наруто испытывает — она глубокая, почти родственная, потому что: безусловная, вот почему.

наруто толкает его в плечо.

— ты завис.

саске смеется. так смеются, когда все хорошо, когда голову не штормит опасениями и тревогами. смех передается наруто тоже, они будто пьяные, хотя не выпили еще ни глотка, и саске кладет ладонь наруто на щеку, пропуская отросшие пушистые локоны между пальцами, они чуть вьются — это к дождю.

— сейчас глупость скажу.

— ну?

— ты красивый.

наруто вдыхает слишком много, сжимает чужую руку своей, второй тянется к лицу саске, и тот расслабленно прикрывает глаза, ощущая тепло сквозь бинты, а потом и губы: сухие, шершавые, — на своих. и кровь отливает от ног, равновесие превращается в невесомость, поцелуй длинный, сухой, нежный, у них такими заполнен каждый день, но ощущается почему-то иначе. трепетней.  
наруто лижется, как собака, честное слово, а саске фокусируется на губах, не кусается, но своими прихватывает, отстраняется, дразнит, возвращается и широко открывает рот, его усмешку давят шершавостью по небу немного настырнее, круговыми движениями по корню его языка, потом глубже; наруто будто пытается его проглотить, и саске сдается, повторяя чужие движения, чувствует ладони уже на талии, подается торсом чуть ближе, приглашающе стонет: да без разницы, что мы на террасе, сам же сказал, _можно и похулиганить._  
юката спадает на широкие влажные доски.

— ты тоже, — наруто хрипит ему в подбородок.

саске моргает.

— ты тоже очень красивый.

поцелуи по шее топят его сарказм. грудь плоская, сильная, белая льнет навстречу, наруто — горячий.  
объективно: горячий, — обжигает пальцами, бездумно ослабляющими пояс, сползший на острый косточками таз, дыханием в пупок, ресницами, щекочущими напряженный пресс; саске за воротник тянет его на себя, изящно выгибается в пояснице, расставляет в стороны ноги, решительно смотрит в глаза: _ага, да, все правильно понял, —_ с вызовом.  
ребяческое соперничество в их отношениях не исчезло, но стало чем-то интимным. наруто улыбается уголком губ.

саске приятно быть принимающим, он упирается в доски лопатками, запрокидывает голову (чужая ладонь заботливо ложится ему под затылок), загребает наруто губами, ногами, пальцами, выдыхает: _хорошо. так — хорошо. пожалуйста, двигайся._  
саске с наруто прятно — быть.

палочки рядом незажженные, а наруто с саске друг другом зажигаются и — догорают, как звезды тушатся о пушистые края раннеутренних облаков. куда-то укатывается второе нетронутое красное одним боком большое яблоко, и кувшинчик с саке стукается горлышком о порог; осень крадется в высокой траве шепотками мелких грызунов и засыпающих насекомых, где-то в конохе кто-то стылыми руками заправляет зимнее одеяло и поправляет под дремлющим кем-то другим простыню. саске подбрасывает одновременно с тем, как наруто вгрызается в него пальцами.  
луна стыдливо заступает за черную крону дерева во дворе.

— опять в душ идти, — отдышавшись, констатирует саске.

наруто целует ему ключицы, путает волосы и мысли — совершенно бездумно.

— пойдем вместе, — и под чужим осуждающим взглядом. — последний день все-таки.

саске сдается. и верно, последний день.

до конохи пешком часов десять, если выпьют сейчас и не лягут спать, то выдвинутся к пяти, а значит, будут у ворот до заката, а там шумная встреча, объятия, поздравления, наруто запрут с учебниками, чтоб поставил мозги на место, прежде чем вступил на должность хокаге, и жизнь снова потечет бурным потоком — каким текла раньше, каким всегда должна была течь.

— тебе же двадцать два через месяц, — саске садится, подхватывает палочку фейерверка во влажную обмякшую ладонь.

— меньше.

— без разницы. что тебе подарить?

наруто замирает, задумывается, прям глубоко, прямо по-настоящему, такого саске давно уже видеть не приходилось, а потом, наконец, выдает.

— давай съедемся.

сам берет вторую палочку и поджигает.

— вот еще. ты мне за пять лет, знаешь, как надоел?

— знаю, — без спросу подносит искрящийся кончик своей к кончику палочки саске, что та тоже неохотно, но начинает краснеть. — хочу надоедать и дальше.

саске дергает бровью. пять лет они в (три) четыре руки строили на выжженной пустоши того, что от него осталось, фундамент и вытравливали из кошмаров наруто чужие крики; пять лет они шли друг к другу и наконец — сплелись. как два поддерживающих друг друга вьюна, один без другого: просто никак.  
огонь капает с фейерверков на землю.  
наруто наливает им саке в плошки.

— хорошо. значит, за нас? — в его голосе надламывается неуверенность.

— за тебя, — саске, почти голый, расправляется воздуху. — и за меня. и за то, что из нас с тобой выйдет.

наруто чокается, опустив голову ему на плечо, и волосами щекочет спину. оставляя после себя что-то гораздо важнее, август отцветает в конце сентября.

_safe and sound  
as the night twirl and spun around  
and we had to get lost  
to be found  
_

**Author's Note:**

> меня можно спонсировать (пожалуйста) и даже заказать драббл/миник за денюжку: 4276 3801 5764 7400  
> твиттер: thed0ra  
> подборка: https://vk.com/wall-156445133_688


End file.
